


Impacto al corazón

by IrmaBurton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Love at First Sight, Surprise Party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrmaBurton/pseuds/IrmaBurton
Summary: Ben Solo decide salir en la noche con sus amigosde la universidad sin imaginar que lo sorprenderán con una fiesta de cumpleaños en la que conocerá al amor de su vida.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Cumpleaños de Ben Solo





	Impacto al corazón

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [CumpledeBenSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CumpledeBenSolo) collection. 



> Gracias a todas las chicas del Discord "Ladies of Ren" por el apoyo y la amistad que me brindan todos los días.

A pesar de ser su cumpleaños Ben se preparaba para una noche sin festejos, sería como cualquier otra que pasaba lejos de sus padres, Han y Leia quienes siempre parecían encontrar alguna excusa para alejarse de él. Sin embargo, esta vez nada saldría como lo tenía planeado puesto que sus amigos de la universidad le habían preparado una sorpresa que ni se imaginaba.  
Sin previo aviso llegaron a la casa de los Solo; Poe, Finn y Hux quienes después de insistir por horas lograron convencer a Ben para ir al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, “La Princesa” manejado por Luba, la mejor amiga de Leia. El lugar sin dudas era el más exclusivo de la ciudad dada su elegancia y por contar nada menos que con Yessica, la chef más famosa y renombrada de Theed.  
Al llegar al restaurante, Ben notó que sus amigos habían reservado todo el lugar para lo que pensó sería una cena tranquila. Después de disfrutar de la deliciosa comida, las luces se apagaron repentinamente cuando Yessica junto con Betty, la camarera, se acercaron trayendo en sus manos un gran pastel de cumpleaños.   
Ben se animó a esbozar una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa pensando que quizás no había sido tan mala idea salir con sus amigos, pero en el momento que empezaron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños, las puertas del restaurante se abrieron y una marea de jóvenes invadieron el lugar gritando y corriendo hasta el joven Solo, quien al igual que Yessica y Betty no lograba entender que estaba pasando.  
Con suma rapidez Betty corrió hacia la cocina con la torta de cumpleaños, esquivando al grupo de personas que empezaron a correr las mesas improvisando una pista de baile. Yessica que iba tras ella gritaba furiosa:  
— ¡Apártense del camino, déjenos pasar!  
— ¡Voy a llamar a Luba, esto es un desastre! -exclamó Betty, mientras peleaba con uno de los invitados quien forcejeaba con ella para arrebatarle la torta.  
Sorprendiendo a todos Ben dio un salto de su silla tomando a Poe del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo de su lugar.  
— ¿Qué diablos es esto? -gritó Ben, en un arranque de furia.  
Pero antes que Poe pudiera contestar, un grupo de compañeras de la universidad apodadas “Ladies of Ren” por ser fanáticas del famoso cantante Kylo Ren, se lanzaron sobre Ben rodeándolo sin que éste pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.   
Nay, la líder del grupo lo fue empujando con la ayuda de sus amigas a la pista de baile.  
—Ven… te vas a divertir con nosotras -comentó divertida, mientras todas hacían una ronda a su alrededor.  
—Relájate, no mordemos… a menos que lo pidas -Le susurró en el oído Gaby, en tanto Solana, la más hermosa de ellas, bailaba sensualmente apegándose cada vez más al joven. Paralizado por lo que estaba pasando, Ben no lograba zafarse del agarre de Lexi y Aube quienes lo sujetaban de las manos dando giros cada vez más rápidos.  
Hux notando la incomodidad de su amigo fue al rescate y apartando con cuidado una a una a las mujeres que lo acosaban termino por liberarlo llevándoselo hacia un rincón.  
—Perdóname -Suplicó avergonzado Hux- No sé en qué estaba pensando al escuchar a esos tontos descerebrados de Poe y Finn. Déjame ir por mi chaqueta y te sacaré de aquí.  
En cuanto Ben intentó ir tras Hux, notó entre la multitud a una chica, la más preciosa que haya visto en toda su vida estaba solo a unos metros de él, conversando amigablemente con Finn. El joven la observó detenidamente sin poder siquiera parpadear sorprendido por su belleza, pero había algo más, una intensa atracción que lo guiaba hacia ella.  
Unos segundos después, la joven lo vio y como si sus almas se reconocieran se miraron fijamente conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Ambos caminaron a su encuentro abstrayéndose de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, apartando personas del camino hasta quedar frente a frente. Hux que ya había vuelto al lado de Ben, le explicó que la chica era la amiga de una compañera sin percatarse que su amigo apenas si podía escucharlo.  
—Mi nombre es Ben -Logró decir el joven cuando por fin recordó como respirar.  
Ella sonrío tímidamente y todo el mundo pareció desmoronarse para Ben, en ese momento recordó algo que le había dicho su madre hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, “Existe un amor hijo… sólo uno, el verdadero, aquel que transforma al mundo en un lugar hermoso”. Solía pensar que eso era lo más ridículo que podría escuchar y no logró entenderlo del todo, pues el mundo que él conocía no era hermoso, sino triste, confuso y solitario o al menos él se sentía así. Pero ahora observando cada detalle del bonito rostro que tenía enfrente, todo parecía tener sentido.   
En el momento en que la joven parecía que iba a responder, unos brazos rodearon al joven Solo, tirando de él para luego depositar un beso en la comisura de su boca.  
—Tengo un regalo especial para ti -Susurró con voz seductora MaFer, la más audaz y obstinada de la “Ladies of Ren” quien intentó volver a besarlo.   
— ¡Basta, te he dicho cientos de veces que no!… ¿que no lo entiendes? -Gritó molesto Ben soltándose del agarre de un tirón, quedando sorprendido al ver que la joven con la sonrisa encantadora se había ido.   
Desesperado recorrió el lugar buscándola pero no logró encontrarla y un sentimiento de vacío se hizo presente en su pecho.  
A unos metros de él Betty, quien había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido se aproximó a Ben y lo condujo hasta una escalera oculta que iba hacia la azotea.  
—Sube… ¡Rápido! -Le ordenó Betty mirando hacia el grupo de chicas que parecía estar planeando una nueva forma de provocarlo.   
Suspirando y resignándose a la idea de que había dejado escapar a la única mujer que realmente le interesó, decidió hacer caso a la camarera, al menos de esa manera podría escapar de aquellas mujeres que lo hostigaban sin cesar.  
En tanto Ben subía por las escaleras, Lizzy apenada por el comportamiento de sus compañeras, trataba sin éxito de hacerlas entrar en razón. Mientras Maka, alejada de todas ellas se dispuso a divertirse a lo grande. Animada por la oscuridad y los tragos que había bebido, se subió a una de las mesas provocando con sus movimientos gritos exaltados por parte de todos los presentes.  
Minutos después, las puertas del restaurante se abrieron dejando ver a una Luba impactada por la vista que sus ojos le devolvían. Mesas corridas de lugar con chicas bailando descaradamente sobre ellas, botellas vacías por doquier y lo que parecía ser una ola de personas cantando a viva voz.  
Espantada al ver que su prestigioso restaurante se convirtió en un antro del más bajo nivel, se subió a una silla para dar un grito que superó ampliamente el volumen de la música.  
— ¡Todos… largo de mi restaurante, antes que llame a la policía y los denuncie por invadir propiedad privada!  
Las corridas no se hicieron esperar y en unos minutos las luces se prendieron, la música se detuvo y el lugar quedo casi vacío. Sólo Yessica y Betty se acercaron para contarle todo lo sucedido.  
— ¿Pero qué haces con ese palo de amasar, Yessica? -Preguntó sorprendida Luba.  
—Tuve que amenazar con algo a esos muchachos impertinentes, si no lo hubiera hecho, nos habríamos quedado sin alimentos en la cocina -Le explicó indignada la chef.  
Después de calmarse un poco, Betty le relató a ambas con lujos y detalles el mágico encuentro que había presenciado entre Ben y la misteriosa chica.   
— ¿Entonces ellos están arriba? -Preguntó Luba, mientras arreglaban el desorden que produjo la fiesta.  
— ¡Qué emoción! Nuestro muchacho por fin se enamoró -Comentó exaltada Yessica.  
—Lo hubieran visto, fue amor a primera vista -aseguró Betty- Como si estuvieran destinados a encontrarse -agregó suspirando mientras sonreía.  
—Pero nos contaste que una víbora lo echó todo a perder -Dijo furiosa Yessica.  
—Déjenmelo a mí, puedo arreglar esto -Afirmó Luba, poniendo las manos en su cintura mirando fijamente a la chef y a la camarera- Y ustedes van a ayudarme.  
Sin perder más tiempo, pusieron en marcha el plan de Luba para sorprender gratamente a la pareja de enamorados.  
Por otra parte, en la azotea Ben encontró a la joven que tanto lo perturbaba, inmóvil contemplando la vista con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.  
Sin saber qué hacer, el joven se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.   
—Lo que viste fue sólo un saludo por mi cumpleaños.  
Se apresuró a decir casi tropezándose con las palabras.  
—Hoy es mi cumpleaños -Le explicó nervioso al ver que ella no le contestaba.  
—Lo sé… feliz cumpleaños Ben -Respondió al fin ella, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla -Me llamo Rey.  
Alterado por el contacto de sus labios y el perfume impregnado en su piel, Ben trago saliva y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
—Pensé que no había nadie aquí.   
—Si te molesto me voy.  
—¡¡¡No!!! Quédate -Suplicó tomándola de la mano para luego soltarla no sin antes notar el temblor que le causó su contacto.  
Después de unos segundos en silencio que parecieron interminables, Ben habló nuevamente.  
—Creí que te habías ido… te busqué como un loco.  
Sonrojada por el comentario Rey dejó escapar una risita nerviosa al tiempo que bajaba la mirada en un desesperado intento por evitar que él percibiera todo lo que le provocaba.  
—No me sentía bien y quise tomar un poco de aire -Mintió, volviendo a levantar la cabeza tratando de ocultar los celos que sintió al ver a aquella mujer besándolo.  
— ¿Te sientes bien ahora? -Preguntó, rozando con dulzura sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Rey.  
Incapaz de formular palabra alguna, ella sólo pudo asentir con un sutil movimiento de cabeza mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos que la observaban intensamente.  
Momentos después, al bajar de la azotea, Ben y Rey quedaron asombrados con la vista del lugar, puesto que no quedaba nadie y todo parecía limpio y ordenado. En el centro pudieron divisar una mesa que parecía arreglada para una cena romántica.   
Al sentarse Luba, Yessica y Betty se aproximaron con la torta que lograron salvar milagrosamente y una botella de champagne. Sin darles tiempo para hacer preguntas, lo felicitaron y se marcharon dejándolo solos.  
—Pide un deseo… quizás se cumpla -Le dijo Rey, mientras prendía las velas del pastel.  
Sonriendo Ben la miró fijamente.  
—Mi deseo ya se cumplió Rey, eres tú.- Ben sonrió- Encontrarte… es todo lo que quería.


End file.
